


7 minutes in heaven

by cool_ha_ha



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, Getting Together, Heavy Petting, Interspecies Awkwardness, M/M, Oo-mox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: Quark and Odo get put in a closet at a party.
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	7 minutes in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> It is what it says on the tin.

Odo’s mouth straightened to a line.

Quark’s eyes shot in every direction while he tried to decide how he should go about it.

Odo coughed up first.  
“So … Have you played this game before?”  
“I have.”  
The silence was deafening.  
“Was it fun?”  
“I got stuck with a dabo girl ..”  
“Didn’t answer my question.”  
Quark sighed. “She hit me.”  
Odo did his best to repress a laugh.

Quark scowled “You think that's funny?”  
“I think it's hilarious.”  
Quark crossed his arms “I only asked for a kiss. That's the whole point of the game.”  
“Consent isn’t a game.”  
Quark threw his arms around in offence “Why did she agree to play if she didn't actually want to play?”  
“Well neither of us planned on kissing each other, yet here we are.”  
Quark's heart beat heavy for a split second.

Odo starts looking around the tiny closet for a few moments.   
Quark sinks and looks at the floor.  
“Not much space.” Odo notes.  
“That would be the point.”  
“If you want, I could be something smaller?”  
Quark jolted back up “No!” Then retracted “I mean, no offense, but I prefer you when you look like you.”  
Odo cocked his head “But I don’t, do I?”  
“The whole crew and myself, recognise Odo as tall, blonde, blue eyes in a mustard yellow uniform.”  
“That's -- Oddly specific”  
“That's what you were going for wasn’t it?”  
Odo held his arm “I just wanted to be taller than Mora. The rest was a failed attempt to copy him.”  
Quark looked sad. “Well we like it, failed or not, it's you.”  
Odo looked at his feet. “It's close enough.”

Quark tensed up slightly. “I can’t believe I’m about to ask this; Odo, do you want a hug?”  
Odo pulled his arms to his chest.  
“Only if you want one. The rest of us solids find them comforting when we’re upset”  
“I have emotions, Quark” He said like it was news.  
“Then would you like a hug?”  
Odo considered. “Yes. I would.”

Quark stepped forward and wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on his chest.  
Odo needed a second to figure out where his arms were going. He awkwardly put his arms around his shoulders and pulled him in closer.  
Quark relaxes and holds him.  
Odo can feel Quark's comfort and remains in position for him.  
“That better?”  
Odo assesses himself. “I’m not sure.”  
“Well I like it.”  
“That makes me feel better.” Odo bobs his head down and rests it on Quarks.  
Quark smiles at the extra touch.

Odo suddenly likes this a lot more.  
Quark sniggers. “Don’t hit me, but you wanna kiss?”  
Odo suddenly doesn’t like this anymore.   
“I mean, we still got like 5 minutes. It’s not like anyone’s gonna know.”  
“5 minutes and 10 seconds”  
Quark let go and stepped back against the wall. “Offers open if you change your mind.”  
Odo huffed “This isn’t a business negotiation.”  
“Odo, you know me well enough to know everything in my life is a business negotiation.”  
Odo rolled his eyes.  
Quark leaned back against the wall and stared off into space, bored.

Odo looked around. He can still feel where Quark was leaning on him. He taps his foot. “Can you hear outside the door?”  
“Perfectly.”  
Odo looks restless. “If someone were going to the door ..?”  
“I’d know.”  
Odo speaks quietly “Are we definitely alone?”  
Quark looks toward the door. “Just music and chatter. Sounds like everyone’s just doing their own thing.”  
Odo didn’t give himself time to reconsider. He grabbed Quark by the collar and dragged him forward for a quick kiss and put him back.  
It happened so fast, Quark wasn’t sure if it happened at all.

Odo went back to looking around the room.  
Quark opened his mouth to speak, but Odo cut him off.  
“If you say a word to anyone about this-”  
Quark looked angry “Woah. You can’t surprise me with a peck and call that a kiss. If you’re gonna play the game, play it right.”  
Odo angrily caved “Fine!”  
He pinned him to the wall and snogged him properly, tongue and all. Quark got hold of his uniform. Odo wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer.

Breathing hard and heavy, Quark pulled his head back and looked up at him. “That's much more exciting, isn’t it?”  
Odo smiled “We are going to get caught.”  
“How long have we got?”  
“4 and a half minutes”  
“Plenty of time” Quark threw himself back into it. Odo took it, sliding his hands down Quarks back.

Quark shook his head and moved Odo’s hands to his lobes. Odo rubbed upward. Quark’s entire body tightened as he moaned.  
“Do you think they can hear us?”  
“With music that loud, not a chance.”  
Odo stroked the ears all the way around, experimenting with different methods to get the best reactions from Quark. Quark was pressing himself right into Odo’s chest. Odo was enjoying the effect he’s having on Quark, making him kick and squirm, making his little noises of pleasure.

“Quark?”  
“Ah … mhm?”  
“Is this sexual?” Odo’s hands came to a slow stop.  
“Not -- Necessarily. It depends who’s doing it.”  
Odo cocks his head. “What about now?”  
Quark steps back. “If you’re uncomfortable-”  
Odo stands against his wall. “You were getting off on this weren’t you?”  
“We’re playing 7 minutes in heaven. It's kinda hard not to.”  
“But you said it doesn’t have to be sexual.”  
“I don’t know. I kinda just assumed you wanted - more, after a kiss like that.”  
“I didn’t agree to that.”  
Quark wasn’t looking at him anymore. “Okay, I’m sorry. I pushed it, and I shouldn’t have.”

Odo calmed down and rested against his wall.  
Quark sniffed and rubbed his eye with his sleeve.  
Odo frowned. “Are you crying?”  
“Emotional whiplash. I’ll calm down in a second.”  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry.”  
“It's fine. I’m crying because I overwhelmed myself. I swear, I’m fine.”

Odo shuffled uncomfortably.  
Quark took a deep breath and let it go. “How long we got left?”  
“2 and a half minutes.”  
Quark rubbed his eyes. “Then I guess we just wait it out?”  
Odo sank. “I guess so.”

Quark slid down the wall and sat down. Odo felt weird looking down on him and joined him from his side of the closet.   
“Why did you kiss me?” Quark says to the floor.  
Odo shrugged. “Might never happen again. I’ve always been curious.”  
“Was it good?”  
Odo smiled. “Need affirmation?  
“No. I just .. Didn’t want this party to be a disappointment. I know you can’t drink and social events aren’t your forte.”  
“This time in the closet has been -- educational.”  
Quark laughs. “That's one word for it.”

The two of them wait patiently for someone to open the door.

No one opens the door.

“Do you think they forgot about us?” Odo said nervously.  
“Nah. They’re probably waiting because they know we’re both amazing time keepers who would know to stop whatever we’re doing before the 7 minute mark.”  
Odo made a face “So they could open the door at any time?”  
Quark listened. “I can’t hear anything about us, or a closet, or any change in pace from earlier.”  
“That leaves only one conclusion.”  
“What’s that Sherlock?”  
“That they’ve forgotten about us.”  
Quark sniggers “Probably.”

They continued to sit in silence.

“I guess we could just … leave the closet.”  
Odo nods. “We could.”  
“We played the game.”  
“For the allotted time.”

Quark grabs his own arm. “Unless you wanna stay here for a little while longer?”  
Odo nods “Not as if we’re missing anything out there is it?”  
“And I’d know if someone were coming toward the closet.”  
“Exactly. The quiet isolation is nice.”  
“Right. Why would we leave if we don’t need to?”  
“Couldn’t have said it better myself.”

They both go quiet.

“Odo?”  
Odo waits.  
“I don’t feel like I said sorry properly. I know you’re new to all these things and I got greedy and stopped thinking about what you might want.”  
Odo tucked his legs into his chest. “It's not like that. I just wish you’d tell me if we were going beyond first base. I wasn’t ready.”  
Quark nodded. “I know that. And I’m sorry.”  
They both went quiet after that.

Quark squinted. “You don’t have to answer, but how new are you to … these things?”  
Odo couldn’t give him eye contact. “You’re my first, actually.”  
Quark panicked. “Why didn’t you tell me that? Oh my gosh. If I’d have known-”  
“Look, if it makes you feel better, I’m glad you’re my first kiss.”  
“What why? We hate each other.”  
“Because you stopped when I asked you to, and I know you won’t brag when we leave later.”  
Quark looks slightly confused. “You trust me?”  
“Well .. Also I can’t think of anyone else who’d have me.”  
They both smiled at that.

“Since we’re being honest” Quark said nervously “You got good hands for oo-mox.”  
“You sounded like you were enjoying yourself.”  
“A little too much.” Quark’s smile faded.  
“I’m sorry I got scared.”  
“No, I get it. I’d have gotten scared too. I can’t imagine how I look through your eyes.”  
Odo gave him a mischievous smile back. “Like a devious little Ferengi.”  
Quark returned the smile. “You don’t have to compliment me.”

Odo moved to sit on his feet, his knees in front of him. “Does it excite you to know I think so lowly of you?”  
Quark inched forward, slowly closing the gap between them. “Say it again.”  
Odo basically crawled over. “Do you like it when I have one over you? When I put you in your place.”  
Quark leaned back, leaving Odo looming over him on the floor. “You can put me wherever the hell you want.”  
Odo slid his knees under Quark's legs. “Do you want me to take control of you? To decide what you deserve?” He kissed his neck.  
Quark tilted even further back. “The thought of you taking advantage of me in this closet seriously winds me up.”  
Odo looked up, fear in his eyes.  
Quark reacted. “Not that you would. It's just a fantasy of mine.”  
Odo falls back into character. “And I’d be incharge of what we did? Of how far we go?”  
Quark shook. “Please, Odo.”

Odo went back to kissing him, whispering in his ear. “What if we get caught?”  
Quark relaxed and quietly moaned. “Even better.”  
Odo held his hip and gently grinded them together. Quark arched and moaned louder. “You want that risk?”  
“Odo, not to freak you out, but I’m close.”  
Odo stopped. “Did you want to finish like this?”  
“Yes please.”  
Odo pressed his hips into him harder. Quark gasps. “I didn’t think you’d last.”  
Quark went bright red and breathed hard and deep. Odo saw his opportunity and touched Quark's ears, dragging his body against his in the process. Quark pushed back and jerked intermittently for a few seconds.

Quark collapsed onto his back fully. Odo moved away slightly and gave him some breathing room.  
“How was that?”  
“It's been awhile since I’ve finished like that.” Quark smiled and tried to catch his breath.  
Odo smiles. “I quite enjoyed that.”  
“It’s another first for ya.”  
“What do we do now?”  
Quark wiped the sweat of his face. “If we were at mine, I’d say clean up and cuddle.”  
Odo tapped his knees. “We could get out of here and do both of those?”  
Quark smiled. “I don’t know about you, but walking out of here with all those people watching looks a little suspect.”  
“Beaming would only make us look more guilty.”  
“Then maybe we walk outta here proudly?”  
Odo offered his hand. “If you’ll have me?”  
Quark happily took it. “Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit Ferengi mad at the minute. Leave me alone. Unless you enjoyed it.


End file.
